The Lion King IV Marine's Fate! Chapter 1
by Blue Iced Lioness
Summary: This chapter is about the birth of Marine and Aqua, two new characters which i have included in Lion King to add a twist and a mixture to the movie... Be thrilled as Marine and Aqua gets presented to the pridelands... Read about the terrible bear that Rafiki tells them about... Will they defeat it or befriend it ? Find out by reading this chapter...


The Lion King IV Marine's Fate! Chapter 1: Presentation

**Hi everyone. This is my first lion king story. PLEASE tell**

**me if I made any mistakes. But I think it will be very**

**boring. But at least let me know if you liked it or**

**not. Well enjoy.**

Itwas early dawn,and at pride rock a creamy yellow-golden lioness with ruby red eyes was in labour. Her name was Kiara.

And a light cream (almost white) lioness with sky blue eyes was holding Kiara's paw,encouraging her with words.

The lioness's name was Nala. ''Mom,I can't do this...AHH!'' Kiara screamed in pain.''It's alright Kiara, just one more push. Right Rafiki?'' Nala said calmly.

Rafiki nodded. While Kiara pushed with all her strength. While a brown lion with a jet black mane and emarald green

eyes pace was extremely fast. His name was Kovu. ''Simba,what if something happens to Kiara or what

if something happens to the cubs or what if something happens to Kiara and the cubs!?' 'Kovu asked Simba who was

a orange-golden lion with a enormous red mane and ruby red eyes answered back

''You have all the right to worry but,it'll be okay. ''Simba told Kovu.

Then Sarabi, a beige coloured lioness and orange eyes came out of the royal cave."Congratulations Kovu!" Sarabi said with

a joyous look in her eyes. Kovu and Simba ran into the cave where Kiara was. Kiara was filled with happiness and

joy.''Look Kovu, we have two little adorable cubs,perfect for us' 'Kiara said. The oldest cub was a pink-ish very light orange lioness cub

with shining purple eyes. With a dark purple nose.

the other cub was a sunlight yellow-gold cub with a black nose and with sparkling light sapphire blue eyes.(you can actually see the sparkles)

''Oh,they're beautiful Kiara,what are their names?Sarafina asked. Sarafina was a cream lioness but darker than Nala and apple green eyes

''Well,I would like to name the youngest cub...Marine,and the other one...Aqua'' Kiara said breathlisly.

''They're wonderful cubs Kiara.''Simba said to his beautiful daughter. The cubs looked cosy in Kiara's arms. Then Rafiki the crazy

mandrill monkey came up to kiara.

When he saw the cubs he smiled. Then he started playing with the cubs. And then broke a fruit on

his stick. He dipped his hand in the juice and put it on the cubs foreheads. Then he took some dust and sprinkled

it on the cubs heads. Then They sneezed. Then Rafiki took Aqua out gently out of Kiara's arms, and he took her to the tip of pride rock and held her up for all the animals to see and the animals cheered and

cheered..Aqua just smiled and looked around in amazement. Then he took Marine and did the same with her but she did not smile or blink at all!

After the ceremony,the animals went there own ways.

Rafiki then called Simba, Nala, Kovu and Kiara. And then they went behind pride rock and

then he spoke''You four should know something." Rafiki said with a worried look. "Yes Rafiki.''

Simba said with a worried look too.''Well, Dorren has moved into the wastelands! ''Rafiki said. The four gasped in horror.''Are you sure Rafiki?'' Kovu asked in a very concerned voice. Rafiki nodded.''Uh oh,that terrible bear is up to no good!'' Kiara said.''Does he have a pride?'' Nala asked Rafiki. Rafiki nodded his head yes. Simba was going to say something

But at that moment Rafiki was gone. Then they went to pride rock where the main den was and assembled the lionesses for a very important meeting.

Then they all told the very,very bad news,and then the lionesses all gasped

in terror. They knew they had to make a plan.

END OF CHAPTER ONE!

**I hoped you liked it, But I'm a very busy girl at home... (VERY BUSY!)**

**Which means you will have to wait for a few more chapters but**

**just remember,this is my very,very,very first lion king story. So**

**don't get mad at me if I make any mistakes! There really isn't**

**much to say, BUT CHAPTER TWO IS ON THE WAY!**


End file.
